My life by gabriella montez
by popz-attitude-angel
Summary: hey my names gabriella montez and these are the most important few months of my life. problems, friends and bitchy cheerleader who think they own the world...and troy bolton. not if i can help it ;D
1. diary and moving

a/n this is hopefully my 1st story I'm going to keep, I've got about 5 chapters planned but reviews might make me decide other wise good or bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with hsm its characters of cast.

I do own:

The plot

Chelsea

Kim

Lauren

Lexie

December 27th 08

Dear diary...

I haven't written in ages. All with the move in 2 months and Christmas I couldn't find my time to write.

Christmas was good, I gota great book called _Heidi_ **(don't own) **it's about a girl who has to live with her grandfather in the Swiss Alps, I also got some makeup and assorted colours of miniskirts and glitzy tops from mami there not really my style but recently she's been trying to make me more glitzy girlie so I wore one to please her, it looked ok but I will stick to my jeans and sweaters.

One of mami's friends from high school came down to see us I don't remember there surnames but the woman, Lucille was lovely, I don't really know her and she brought me a Christmas present, it was a lovely music box of a girl on stage with the theme tune to hopelessly devoted to you **(don't own) **from grease, my favourite musical. Her husband jack tried to crack jokes which he found hilarious, I laughed along though they weren't funny at all. They have a little girl called lexie who is 5 and she is adorable she asked me to do her hair while she giggles and talked about a boy names Roy who I later found out was her older brother, he wasn't here because some emergency with a boy named vlad I think it was or Chad something like that.

During dinner I didn't feel too good so mami excused me, I went to lie down for a bit with my laptop. Recently I've been going on this chatroom called _secret passion for singing _there's a lot of people like me who love singing but get nervous. I met this guy in the chatroom. He seemed nice but you can never tell with the internet. His screen name is hidingfromlife01, we've told each other our ages and what country we live in and also what school we both go too but not our names. I don't know why but he told me not to tell him my name, so he knows me as stage-fright-singer and that's not much to go by. With any other boy I would be thinking 'so he knows I'm a little singer who can't sing on stage great' but he seems...different. He lives in Albuquerque with his mum, dad and little sister, he has 1 dog and 3 fish, his favourite colours are red and white. He said he's quite tall with a decent body built, brown hair, blue eyes. The best part is he understand me, we both have friends who think were just in our clichés, being a jock or a cheerleader or a braniac etc, but we both love to sing. He's defiantly my type; although I'm not one for guys he seems too good to be true. Probably is! Tomorrow me, Chelsea, Kim and Lauren are going shopping, were having a sleepover before I leave, with the football game and tests at school we won't get a chance to hang out much.

Were moving to Albuquerque maybe dream boy is just around the corner?? Who knows what the future holds.

Just a little message to fait 'I've got brown hair, brown eyes and I normally wear blue, black or red. Remember me please!!'

Bye for now your one and only

Gabriella xoxoxox

_2 months later_

I don't want much in life. My family and friends is all I need. I still had my mom but I'm leaving all of my friends behind.

_Flashback_

_We were all crying clinging on to each other as if one of us might evaporate. But in a strange way that's what I'm doing: evaporating from my life here, from my friends and my school._

"_Were going to miss you gabsi" _

_Chelsea my best friend, we've been together since kindergarten when she beat up this guy who took my red crayon._

"_Yeh gabs, it's not going to be the same without you._

_That was Kim, her and Lauren were best friends and we all got together and made a group of four. _

" _We don't want you to go Gabi" Lauren said._

_Our group was falling apart and it was my entire fault. The Indi's was not more._

"_Our groups not going to be the same without you gabsi" Chelsea cried " one last Indi handshake?"_

_We all put our hands in the middle for the last time._

"_4" Chelsea said through tears._

"_3" I go._

"_2" that was Kim._

"_1" then Lauren_

" _Never fall out have some fun..Individuals wooh"_

_Then I left them. _

_End flash back_

That the last time I saw them, my best friends. That the memory ill have of them. Us the Indi group, all Individuals.

"Mija come on we've got to get going or we'll miss our plane"

That was mami, were moving today. Goodbye house, goodbye life, goodbye friends.

" Coming mami" I'm fighting back tears.

As I walk down stairs and see all the boxes 'Gabriella's clothes, Gabriella's shoes, Gabriella's books' it finally hit me. Were MOVING I am NEVER going to see Chelsea again or Kim or Lauren or the cute boy next door with his adorable Labrador, I won't ever hear the milkman at 3am coming whistling the tune to thunderbirds **(don't own) **or when it's a storm the wind against my window coming in through little cracks we never got round to fixing making it impossible to sleep. I'm never going to see my house again ever. Goodbye LA.

" Mija, you ok?"

"Fine mami, just fine" and then I'm out of my house in to the taxi and to the airport.

Goodbye old life.

A/n arrrh it's really bad I've written and re-written it over and over again. I've got the idea of what I want to write but I can't...write it down  please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue and please tell me how I can improve !!

Popz x


	2. dresses and dinner

A/n here's the 2nd chapter I'm off school at the mo so after Saturday updates (if I continue) will be less frequent. This wasn't as good as the 1st chapter in my opinion but I didn't like the 1st either sooo yah.

Disclaimer: don't own anything hsm related in this story except.

In this chapter:

Lexie

February 29th 09

Dear diary...

I haven't written in about 2 months and a bit. We've moves to Albuquerque, no sign of mr.hidingfromlife01 oh well. Well I'll write a brief catch up of what I've been up to in this lil of land called my life. Well we've moved into a lovely spacious house, its yellow-y cream with a big white door. Mami let me scoop my own room 1st. Before HER, surprisingly I didn't pick the biggest room I looked through all 5 of them and it was the last one in the corner that I fell in love with. The walls are pale pink with white curtains and a big four poster bed with pink curtains. I'm not one to love pink but this room was gorgeous** (room in profile) **with wooden floors and a night stand with a pink light gosh I could talk about it all day but...I do kind of like my old room better...who am I trying to kid I love my new room a little bit more. But despite all the lovely paint job and bed my absolute favourite part of my room is the balcony it's got a amazing view and if I don't find mr.hfl (hidingfromlife01) I'd settle for the hottie 3 doors down, when I first saw him he was shirtless playing basket ball. Gosh this place so changing me all ready I'm talking about boys more than books. Anyways how great is this I've all ready got a 2 new friends their twins **(can you guess) **their names are Ryan and Sharpay, I know I never thought I'd be friends with a girl named after a dog, I met them when I came off the plane at the luggage collection, me and sharpay had the same bags and when we got our bags we had each others, she did come at me screaming telling me I was a thief and wanted all her shoes but her brother explained she's were like the other half of her  we talked about it and she said in all seriousness 'miss shoe stealer I will not press charges' I was cracking up in side all we had done was mixed up our bags. Anyways I've hung out with sharpay and Ryan and they go to east high, the same school was mr.hfl. I wouldn't ask them if they know him, to embarrassing. Talking of cracking up was going to see jack, Lucille and lexie tonight and I will get to meet Roy. Wonder if he's a patch of mr.3 houses down or HFL mmmm. What is wrong with me it's all boys boys boys, guess im just growing up? Better tell you what I'm going to wear, well to make mami happy I'm going to wear something other than jeans, mmmm what to wear what to wear. Hold on mami's calling me...YESSSSSS perrrfectt, mami's brought me a dress, not the whole prom, really long meat the parents dress a short cute mini dress it's not that short though. With um black boots with heals and a long necklace to finish the outfit. **(Outfit in profile) **Huuuumm hair up or down, curly strait gosh my heart must know more about this Roy then me. Right hair down and curly, natural curls of course. Gosh what is the matter with me? Mami's calling me now.

I will write more tomorrow to say how it went

Gabriella xoxoxox

"Right mija, be on your best behaviour, smile, and don't speak back" grr the lecture

"Yes mami, yes mami, and when do I ever speak back?" gosh this was NOT me.

_Nock nock_

"Hello Maria come on in, oh and the lovely Gabriella welcome to our home" Lucille welcomed us; she gave us both kisses on both cheeks and invited us in.

There house had cream walls decorate with pictures, Lucille and jack, Lucille, jack, jack playing basket ball, Lucille and jack at what looked like there prom, lexie as a baby, lexie with dolls, lexie with a boy who had his back to the camera, one of lexie, Lucille and jack together with a caption, bball boy is taking the picture he's not very photogenic.

"Gabriella are you ok?" jack asked me

"Oh yes sorry must of zoned out" cringe!!

"Looking at the pictures?" he asked me

"Yah" I replied

"Sorry my son won't be joining us tonight, he has to um...help a um...friend" jack told me

"Oh that okay, where lexie?"

Then a little girls voice was heard

"Lexie's in the house, who said who said that Roy's a silly boy I say I say that that is for shore-oy, thank you America wooh"

There's lexie.

"Hwi gabi-ella, do you like hwannah mwontanna?" she asked

"Um... yah i do lexie, this is the life right" please get my joke pleaseee

"This is the lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyffe hold on tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyytee" she sang well she got my joke.

"And this is the dream, it's all I need" I sung after her "you never know where you'll find it"

_Clap clap clap clap_

"Hi Roy, watchya doing"

"Lexie shhhh don't let mom and dad know okay, I'll buy you a chocolate bar" her brother obviously didn't notice me as he went up stairs.

"ROYYYY" lexie half whispered

"Yes lex?"

"mweet gabi-ella" she whispered gesturing to me.

"Hi brie, nice to meet you?" then he smiled, and his eyes ooh his eyes and his...OMFG he's Mr. Hottie 3 doors down. How did I not realise this was 3 doors down.

"Nice to meet you to Roy" I replied

"My names actually..."

"Dinners ready everybody" Lucille shouted to us all

"Shit! Got to go, don't blab lexie remember chocolate, please don't tell brie" he looked into my eyes, god his gorgeous eyesssss.

"I won't tell promise" I told him

"Cheers" then he winked at me and he was gone.

"That's okay" I told thin air.

"gabi-ella come ON" lexie said pulling on my dress

"Coming" I said, gosh those eyes. With all thoughts of mr.HFL out of my head. Roy was defiantly in my head.

_After dinner_

Lexie didn't squeal on her brother, I defiantly didn't squeal on him. After all I may be a lot of things but I am not a snitch, especially when it's telling on a hottie bball player. My night was complete. Until I heard Lucille say to mami.

"Do you know where my son actually is; well he is round his girlfriends probably having sex with her. I don't know what's happened to him Maria. He was my little boy now I hardly ever see him."

Then I heard her crying and my mami going

"shhhh shhhh shhhh don't worry"

But only two words were going round my head. GIRLFRIEND...SEX...GIRLFRIEND...SEX...

He had a girlfriend. But I only just met him, why am I upset??

a/n please review and tell me what you think

Popz x


	3. school and suprises

Disclaimer: still don't own anything

Except the story line and a few characters

Lexie

Whitney

Carmen

Ashley

Trent

February 31st 09

Dear diary...

Well today is my 1st day at EHS, maybe I'll see mr.HFL?? I went shopping with sharpay yesterday, I brought this really nice bag (in profile) and this new outfit I'm wearing it now for school it includes white skinny jeans with white boots and a blue patterned top with a thick white belt, my hair is down straitened. I look okay in my opinion (outfit in profile). Sharpay's driving me to school in her pink car (from hsm2) and she says we'll walk in looking _fabulous, _me as if. Yesterday before shopping I was talking to HFL01 in the chatroom and I told him about me going to east high and he said cool then just went, capoof logged off. So yah that's great. Mami says the Bolton's are coming over tonight ALL of them including Roy yah I did get there 2nd name, Sharpay's coming over after from school with a girl called kelsi who is her best friend so I will meet more people, we'll watch a move and then they will go just in time for me to wow Roy, damn he's got a gf and HFL is nowhere in distance not even internet distance. We've got the house up to date and decorated, well the rooms and kitchen, my room is exactly the same because I love it too much, mami's has now got white walls a BIG improvement from the puke yellow one's and when I went to the mall I brought her these two pictures of dandelion flower apparently there lucky **(room in profile).** Ooooohh sharpay here I got to go, I'll take my diary to school in case anything interesting happens.

Gabriella xoxoxox

"GABSSS HOWS MY BEST FRIEND" sharpay practically shouted at me

_Cough cough_

"I meant my _other _best friend I love you both equally" sharpay said in a duh tone "gabs this is kelsi, kelsi, Gabriella"

"Hey I'm Gabriella as shar just said, feel free to call me anything you want" I told the brunet smiling.

"Nice to meet you Gabi, kelsi, EHS music composer, were going to have so much fun" yey 2 friends.

"Come on girls I can't wait forever" Ryan's voice called to us, I mean yey 3 friends, and I forgot Ryan 

" coming bro don't get your glitzy pink hats in a twist, _cause then he's like die, the pink ones his favourite" _ sharpay whispered the last part to us.

I said good bye to mami and got into the car next to kelsi, Ryan and shar in the front.

After a good 5 minutes we arrived at my new school.

"Welcome to east high Gabriella" I said to my self

"Come on girls we gotta own this school, all link and walk, strut your stuff" sharpay told me. Okay Gabi follow sharpay lead.

I was in the middle of my 2 girl friends.

"Bye Ryan" me and kelsi called just as shar said

"Bye bro"

We all waved to Ryan and left. A girl came up to us, decked out in a red and white cheerleading uniform with her 2 followers in toe. Supposedly the cheerleading captain, judging by the fact that she basically had nothing on.**(pic of whitney and her oufit in profile)**

" oh if it isn't the blond bimbo drama geek and four eyes composer girl so you did finally get out of the hell hole you publicly call a home" she fake smiled, grrrh BITCH!

"oh and if it isn't a new girl, as geeky as the last but at least not as fat, god that Martha Cox compare her to a elephant and you'd have a hard time deciding who was who" her followers **(think bratz movie with Meredith or mean girls with Regina) (there pic in profile) **giggled more like cackled at her mean comment along with the bitch, but when she stopped so did the others.

"well I hate to say goodbye but, I haven't looked in a mirror in over 2 minutes and I think I'm going to start burning up, but new girl if you want some uh" she looked shar and kels up and down "proper, better looking friends with class feel free" she said gesturing to herself, I decided I had my chance to speak. So before sharpay said anything. I looked around dramatically, and then my eyes landed on shar and kelsi.

" oh you mean sharpay and kelsi, you don't worry your skanky little plastic face their all ready my friends, now why don't you run along and find a mirror to tart yourself up in, actually" I paused and put my finger to my chin pretending to think. " it will most probably break so you better just wear a bag over your face for let's say another 5 years until you hit puberty like the rest of us so you look half way decent, run along now" then I mimicked her fake smile." Seeya"

And before she had a chance to have another go at my friends or me I linked with the girls and walked away. A girl ran up to me and hugged me.

"I SO TOTALLY LOVE YOU" she screamed at me.

"Um...okayyyyyy, who are you" i asked her

"Oh um I'm Taylor mckessie, captain of the scholastic decathlon team, you are..."

"Gabriella mont..." I started

"Montez your GABRIELLA MONTEZ" she screamed again.

"Yeh that's me"

"You are the one that led your SD team to victory; we all admire you in our SD team"

"That's cool, um why do you love me?" I asked, hey if some random person said they loved you you'd wanna know why!

"The way you stood up to Whitney and the bimbo clones, A-mazing"

Ooooohh her name was Whitney, okay.

"Cool Taylor, these are sharpay and kelsi do you want to...hang with us?" i asked her

"Cool thanks" she linked with kelsi and we left all four of us.

"Cool, hey Taylor I'm kelsi" kelsi said

"Yah its fabulous were a four we could be like the bratz and Meredith could be Whitney with her followers super fabulous eeekk!" sharpay squealed

"Hey kelsi, hey sharpay" Tay said to the girls.

We were officially a group of four.

_Homeroom_

I was with all 3 of the girls and Ryan, and unfortunately Whitney and her bimbo's. We were with miss. Darbus, who ever that is. I'd soon find out.

"Ok class this is a beautiful start of the term and today I would love to talk about a very IMPORTANT topic, the use of cell phones in school" she smiled and every one groaned

"Well class cell phone must never ever be used in school under any circumstances..." she started

Someone with a big curly afro put his hand up.

"Yes Danforth" miss Darbus said dryly

"so if our parents are dying, and they would just manage to reach their phones and press speed dial 1 which happens to be our number and you tell us not to answer it, and it's their only hope of survival and the murderer is coming and they have 3 seconds to tell us where they are and to call the cops and..." his phone started playing Barbie girl, the whole class cracked up. "Um... sister's phone and...my parents are dying, murderer getting closer and closer and..." he started

"Shut up Danforth and detention lunch period.

"Ooooohh lunch has a period, so lunch is a girl" a boy with black hair right at the back said. Os if someone pressed a button everyone slapped their heads at exactly the same time.

"He has got a point you know" Ryan said, again everyone slapped their heads. **(in this story I'm going to make Ryan a dumb character because of the whole, go drarr, go dra thing in hsm1 and Jason cause of the whole 'actually my names not miss Evans its Jason' in hsm2 not Chad like most people do) **finally the bell went we all said our separate was because sharpay and Ryan had drama, kelsi had her piano lesson and Taylor had chem., I had maths. As I got into my maths class I saw Whitney filing her nails with her feet up on her chair.

"Oh hello miss Montez, I've heard so much about you" she said to me "new rule everybody assigned seats" everybody groaned.

"Lucy-jon, Carmen-lucas, Samantha-hannah, kaylee-mitchel, lilly-ashley, kyle-trent...etc and last but not least out new student gabriella montez and ... Whitney masters"

Great absolutely great stuck with bitchy Whitney, nothing else could make this day any worse or surprise me.

"Sorry I'm late miss" a masculine voice said. I looked around there was Roy, here in my maths lesson. Arrrh.

"That's okay me Bolton" Miss Huntson said to him.

"TROYYYYYZSIIIIIIII" a squeaky little bitchy voice said to him. Oh his names troy not Roy, little 5 year old mistake (lexie).

"Hey babe" he said to Whitney. And he KISSED her he KISSED her.

BITCHY WHITNEY WAS THE GIRFRIEND HE WAS SLEEPING WITH ARRRHHH!! NOOOOOOOOOO!

"Hi brie" he said to me, then he winked at me, ok not so bad.

A/n at the mo I only got 1 review plz plz plz plz review my story if you read it and I'll try and get the next chappie up asap

Popz x


	4. troy and talks

Disclaimer- still don't own anything more than I did the last chapter

Still February 31st 09

Dear diary...

The girls have just left, Taylor came as well, and we watched a film called Sydney white with Amanda Bynes in it we were all laughing a lot. In the film there was Sydney who had just gone to college, she'd been brought up by her dad cause her mum died, when she got to college there was this thing called cappa when only the prettiest and best girls got in to, but that was in the hands of this really bitchy girl and Sydney didn't make it, so she moved in with the outsiders. There was this boy who liked her a lot and when she was in the library he got 4 guys in suits to sing for her whilst giving her a rose then he came and sung for her and wouldn't stop until she agreed to go on a date with him. We were all going awwwwwwwwwww by that point. It was so cute. I wish that could happen to me! After the film the girl got to work on me. I had Tay doing my hair, kelsi doing my make-up and shar picked out my outfit. Sharpay said before she showed me it I was wearing it or else, it was a white dress with brown high heel boots with a light denim waistcoat **(in profile)** my hair was down with a few more curls in it, Taylor decided my hair was to 'perfect down' to do anything with it, and kelsi put light brown eyes shadow with dark brown eyeliner and black triple length mascara. Then sharpay insisted she took my picture for her scrap book. They left with 5 minutes before troy and his family, when they did mami called me, I looked myself over in the mirror and I've gotta go down stairs now.

Gabriella xoxoxox

I heard mami saying hello to the Bolton's.

"Hello Luci, jack, troy, lexie how are you all"

"Were all fine thank you Maria" said Lucille

"Ella will be down in a minute" I heard mami say

"I'm here, hi everyone, troy" damn why did I say everyone then his name.

"Hey brie" troy said to me and I BLUSHED! Grrrh

"why don't we go through to the dinner table?" thank god for my mami "okay how about jack you go at the end with lexie and Lucille either side of you I'll go next to lexie and Ella you go next to troy, ok?"

Ok not so good mami.

"Yeh ok fine"

I sat next to troy.

I done a Whitney fake smile and asked troy.

"Sooo troy, Whitney, is she your girlfriend?" I asked casually, even though I knew the answer.

"No" huh? did he say no.

"But when you were late you came in and kissed her, you remember? In front of the class" as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it, his parents were there and I had just said her was late. He flinched when I said this.

"Shit" he whispered. "I meant she's not really my girlfriend were...um...messing about?" he said to me, more like asked me.

His mom kind of lost it "he's sleeping with her Gabi ok he's having plain meaningless sex with her" then Lucille got up. "Sorry, I just don't know what happened to my little boy" then she left.

"Can I be excused to my room" I asked mami

"Yes mija, I'll go see Lucille" mami told me.

Up in my room I cried, I don't know why. So I phoned shar.

Gabriella/_shar_

"_Hello"_

"Hey shar it's me" I cried to her

"_Oh Hun what's the matter"_

"Troy Bolton" I told her

"_Oh gabs I'm coming round right now"_

"You can't..." she had hung up "you can't there still here" I told the dialling tone.

I waited on the stairs tears still falling freely until shar got here, about 3 minutes she got here.

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID JOCK WHO THINKS HE OWNS THE FUCKING WORLD, WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIM I'M GOING TO...oh um hello coach Bolton please don't like suspend me I'll pay you" she flashed a smile at him "I just need to borrow that son of a..I mean troy for a moment please" and another fake smile.

"Sure you can sharpay, but I want him back in one piece ok?" jack said to sharpay.

"Deal, come on troy, let's _talk" _

Troy got up and followed sharpay out of the dining room up the stairs and into my room.

"Okay" shar began "what happened"

"Well brie asked if Whitney was my girlfriend, I said no..." sharpay cut him off

"You said no, as in N-O, the opposite from yes, as in no I don't want a pair of Prada shoes I want 3, kind of no" she asked him

"Well yeh"

"Yeh?" she said confused

"Yes" he said

"Yeh, yes she is your girlfriend, or yes no she isn't" shar questioned him.

"Yes" he told her again

"Huh? The 1st one or second one" gosh now I was confused.

"1st, no 2nd, no, yes" okay really confused now!

"No? yes?, huh ?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What?"

"WHITNEYIS NOT TROY'S GIRLFRIEND, BUT HE'S SLEEPING WITH HER, AS HIS MOM SAID PLAIN MEANINGLESS SEX, AND ME LITTLE GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS CRYING HER EYES OUT AND SHE DOSN'T KNOW WHY!" I cried.

"Awww Hun, don't cry gabs don't cry" sharpay hugged me.

"Why am I crying shar why?"

"Because you like him!" she whispered to me

"I do not, OH MY GOD my makeup is so ruined" I cried harder. Troy was just standing there, in one corner of my room near the email's I had printed off from hidingfromlife01. He then looked up.

"You like me" he didn't ask, her stated.

"That's my cue to leave, toddles" and she went. Great I'm stuck with the sex maniac Bolton.

"You like me" he said again

"Do not!" I exclaimed. Why would I like him, well he has got really nice eyes and I know he's fit and his hair, and when I saw him topless, gosh hottie alert!

"Ok stop thinking of troy topless" CRAP did I say that out loud "did I say that out loud?" I asked him

"Yah, yeh you did" and he stood there with a cocky smile on his face, he's walking towards me, closer, arrrh! he's leaning in, my eyes are closing.

"Troy sharpay left, are you in one piece, were leaving" jack hollered up the stairs. "Your mom's cooled down now come on"

"Yeh 'Roy come one, if I mwiss hwannah mwontanna, I will kill youuu" lexie said. I had to laugh at that.

"Bye brie" he kissed me on the cheek

A/n I think my chappies are getting worse as I go on. But I love writing. Please review my story please

Popz x


	5. Decisions and dates?

Disclaimer: still don't own anything except the characters I mentioned last chapter and the story line.

March 2nd 09

Dear diary...

Not much to tell, during the weekend I carried on helping mami decorate the house and I hung out with the girls round Sharpay's. I have no idea what Whitney was talking about when she said _'so __you did finally get out of the hell hole you publicly call a home' _Sharpay's house was stunning and huge. She lived in a mini mansion; it had 6 bedrooms, four with en-suites and great views. Ryan's room was decked out in blue, gold, red and white while Sharpay's had every shad of pink imaginable everywhere with a hint of white and silver here and there. Her queen size bed was right in the middle with a cinema sized TV screen in front of it, she had a large pink couch and 3 arm chairs and across the room was doors to her en-suite and walk in wardrobe, and I felt like I was in pink heaven. Anyway all day we hung by her pool and talked about everything; shopping, magazines, fashion, boys, school, boys, celebs, celeb boys and boys. This left me thinking about troy and troy and Whitney and how he was all over her in school but didn't want her to be his girlfriend when he wasn't at school. Weird! I'll ask the others bout him later. Mami's got a new job so we don't have to move again unless by choice, she's now away more and she has to work night shifts, she has work of on Saturdays though, so I can see her there. At the moment were in her beach house, talking about Sharpay's latest crush Zeke Baylor. She goes all bright red when she's around him and she thinks he's hot and he has nice hair blah blah blah and...Sharpay can you please stop reading over my shoulder!

I'll write later when the girls can't see what I'm writing.

Gabriella xoxoxox

"So the girls can't see what I'm writing huh?" sharpay asked, suspiciously "so what guy do you like then Gabi?"

I ignored her question.

"What do you three know about troy Bolton?" **(Hsm)**

"Troy Bolton?" Taylor said open mouthed

"As in troy hottie basket ball captain Bolton" shar said.

"Um yah?" I replied

"So you like troy Bolton!" they all said together.

"nooooooooo it's just, his parents know my parents and his sisters adorable and I've been round there's for dinner they've been round mine twice and he kissed me on the cheek and then the whole Whitney thing, you know that shar, and anyways no I don't like troy Bolton!" I finished, smiling.

"You're blushing" Taylor told me

"You were so rambling" kelsi said

"OMG you DO like him" sharpay stated

I through my face in a pillow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed into it. After 5 minutes of screaming into the pillow I was ok. "So as I asked y'all, whaddya know about troy Bolton?"

Sharpay was first to reply "him and Whitney have been messing around for about 3 years, not just sex that's only been happening for about 1 year..."

"They were just kissing and stuff at the beginning but troy never asked her out officially..." kelsi added.

"So she's just got the idea there boyfriend and girlfriend, cause the whole 3 year thing, but since you've came along he's...changed" Taylor concluded

"How?" I asked them, I haven't seen any change in troy, I mean I don't know him and haven't seen the old him but...

"well he kisses her less and you said so yourself he tried to tell you she WASN'T his girlfriend, plus he's stopped screwing her by the bleachers in free period" she said as if it was the most normal thing to screw your girlfr..Person you're screwing behind the bleacher in a school day when anyone could walk in.

"But he kissed her in front of me in my math's class" I argued

"But he talked to you after and she looked pretty pissed. Plus you can't stop talking about him, so I'd say the whole kissing in front of you thing was so a j-e-l-o-u-s-y- thing" sharpay explained.

"But he is still..."

_Baby come back to me in my heart I still believe we were meant to be..._

There goes my ringtone.

"Helloooooooo"

"_Hey brie it's troy"_

Its troy I mouth to the others.

"Um hey"

"_Hey I was wondering what ya doing tomorrow night"_

'He asked me what I'm doing tomorrow night' I mouthed to them

Say you're totally free shar mouthed back

"I'm totally free, why?"

"_Well I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me and maybe grab some food after?"_

"Like a date?" I blurted out

"_Um...yeh I suppose" _

I turned away from the girls who were squealing.

"Yeh I _suppose_ I could make that" I replied mimicking his words

"_Cool, great, fabulous, I'll pick you up and half 6 tomorrow then, bye brie"_

Then he hung up.

"Byeeeeeeee" I whispered. Then I started hyperventilating.

"OH...MY...GOD...OH...MY...GOD...TROY...PHONE...ASK...DATE...ME...ARRRHH"

"Ok calm down. Breathe, in, out, in, out. Ok now what did you say" kelsi said.

"Troy was on the phone" I told them "and he asked me on a date, tomorrow"

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!" Sharpay was screaming "what are you going to wear? how should you wear your hair? Ooh and makeup and how will you act and...Doesn't he have a girlfrie...person he hooks up with?"

"SHIT!" I cursed. I forgot all about bitchy Whitney "what am I gonna do? he's picking me up tomorrow"

"Right, so how about, go with him and...Rub it in Whitney's face?" Taylor subjected

"Um ok then, I'm going to go I'll call you tomorrow with the details ok?"

"K see ya Gabi" Taylor and kelsi called

"Toodles gabs, remember I want deets tomorrow ASAP" she called after me.

The only thing is I don't want to play troy; I want to be friends with him? Or more...

A/n please please please review, I'd love to hear ideas, I've got some but I do need more. Please review.

Popz x


	6. date part 1 and disaster

Disclaimer- I own exactly what I own last chapter, apart from the restaurant I don't know if it exists but I just added a random idea in 

March 3rd 09

Dear diary...

Its 4 o'clock, 2 and a half hours until troy picks me up. I still can't believe it it's like he makes out with Whitney at school and then asks me out. It's so frustrating, I can't decide myself if I like him even as a friend. Yesterday at Shar's house after troy called me...hey! How did he get my mobile number? That weird I didn't give it to him and his parents haven't got it, at least I don't think they have. So yeh, the plan sharpay has told me to go along with is:

Plan a- when troy takes you on the date get to know him and find out why he act like he does around Whitney, then rub it in Whitney's face that you went out with her 'boyfriend'

Plan b- if he doesn't tell you about Whitney and the whole girlfriend matter, then drop hints about it and see if he brings it up to talk about

Plan c- go to the loo's and phone sharpay, she will give you more idea's

Plan d- phone all 3 girls and they 'accidently' show up

And if that doesn't work I will humiliate myself into the next century and if I do sharpay, Taylor and kelsi are coming down with me  the door has just rung, it can't be troy yet that means he's two hours early. Shhhh hold on...ok its shar, Yey she's going to choose what I wear, joy.

Ok well Sharpay's moaning that wave only got 2 hours and that I should have phoned her earlier and now she's moaning that I didn't phone her in the first place. Now she's on the phone and kels and Tay are coming as well. Well good luck to me.

Gabriella xoxoxox

After kelsi and Taylor get here, all three of them stand round me like imp there favourite doll and then they take parts of me to dress.

"I call dibs on choosing her clothes" sharpay calls first.

"I'll do hair and nails" Taylor says.

"I'm defiantly going to do makeup and shoes" kelsi states

"Hey I thought shoes like comes in the clothes category?" sharpay moans.

"Nuh uh you said _clothes_ not shoes and clothes, so I get shoes!" kelsi argues back.

"hello I am here with as sharpay put nicely" I put on my sharpay tone " OHMIGOSH WE HAVE GOT LIKE TWO LIKE HOURS OM-LIKE-GOSH I CALL DIBS ON CLLLOTHHHES YEH!"

"Ms. Montez that is really immature, get-a-life" sharpay impersonates Ms. Darbus.

"Ok, ok we've got 1 and a half hours girls, work your magic" I say. Amazingly 1 hour later I'm done and I look _fabulous_, gosh what has the world come to I'm quoting sharpay! joking joking. Oh no!

"Girls, problem" they all turn to me "he didn't tell me the dress code!"

"Um...phone him now!" kelsi tells me.

"Ok" I pull out my flip phone, go on to received calls and phone the resent number, it's ringing.

"_Hello_"

"Hi troy it's Gabi"

"_Uh...Gabi who?"_

"Its me, you know Gabriella"

"_No can't think of a Gabriella, are you related to me?"_

"Troy, its brie" grrrh so annoying

"_Brie, I knew it was you at hi, so what's up?"_

"Well I've just got dressed for our ..._date..._and I forgot you didn't tell me what the dress code was"

"_Just dress casual but formal-ish ok?"_

"Casual but formal?"

"_You know like jeans with 1 of those long top thingies with like earring's and necklaces and those doggy heels. What are they called?"_

"Kitten heals troy" I laughed "ok I've got the idea"

"_Ok see you in 10 minutes"_

"Bye"

"_Bye brie"_

After I altered my outfit I was now wearing insert outfit here, I looked ok for a date-y thing with a guy who is already sleeping with someone.

_Ding ding ding-ding-ding-ding diiiiing ding ding dooooonnggg_

Great now troy has heard my crappy door bell, he'll want to run away. DAMN! Troy is here, here at my house to pick me up now for a DATE!

"Hello Ms. Montez, what a lovely house" I could hear troy say.

"Thank you troy, come in, Ella's just upstairs" mami said. "MIJA TROY'S HERE"

"Coming mami, hold on" with another once over in the mirror, I was off.

Down stairs

"Hi troy" I say, I am not just bragging, but I swear his jaw went to the floor, mami noticed it to and she smirked.

"h-hey b-b-brie"

"Hey lets go?"

"S-sure, o-k-k"

"Bye mami" I turned to mami, and kissed her cheek.

"By Ms. Montez" we started to walk out.

"Oh and troy, call me Maria ok"

"Ok, ms.mon...Maria"

"Bye, now kids have fun" mami called as we walked out.

We were in troy's truck, a typical vehicle for the most popular- sex mad- jock, which I am right now going on a date with. I must be mad, but if you've seen his eyes you would know what wave I'm on.

"You ok brie, you've been quiet" he asked me

"Yeh I'm fine troy" I answered him; I've got to stick to the plan. "So where we going?"

"I could tell you, but that would just be a waste of planning" then he winked again **(god the troy/Zac/link wink uuuuuh)** and smiled at me.

"troy...you know, we've never like talked or got along well, you're sleeping with Whitney, you made your mom cry at my house, snogged you 'non girlfriend in front of me in maths, and then you ask me on a date. Why?" gosh hearing me say that, he has done a lot.

"I dunno, I know we've never talked, I know we've never got along well, as I know I made my mother cry and I feel really horrible about that. But I am not sleeping with Whitney" he said, huh?

"You're NOT sleeping with Whitney?" I asked confused.

"people think, I go round her house and have sex with her, I don't!, she likes me but I don't like her, and as for the snogging thing I really didn't know you were in my maths class and I only snogged her in the first place because she said I had to act like we were going out otherwise she'd tell my mom where I actually do go when I go to see her."

"Where do you go?" I asked quietly "is it bad"

"no, not at all, but mom will tell dad and dad will tell the team or the teachers and they might tell the school board and Sharpay's dad is on the board and I know Shar's your friend but she's got a big gob" he started, I laughed sharpay did have a big mouth and a eye or ear for gossip, I nodded telling him to continue "you promise you won't laugh" he asked me

"Yeh how bad can it be" I said "anyways east highs troy 'hottie' Bolton can't do something with out over half the school supporting him" I laughed, he didn't laugh with me.

"Well, they wouldn't support me on this it's not really what the bball captain would be expected to do...well i-i-i sing" after, he closed his eyes. I think he was waiting for me to laugh. Of course I didn't. "You're not laughing? Why?"

"gosh troy I don't know, maybe because singing isn't a sexist talent, Zac Efron is well gorgeous and Jesse McCartney then there's the Jonas brothers, Justin Timberlake, Chris Brown, Kayne West etc what are they girls?" I asked him, now laughing.

"Well no but, hey do you know you said Zac Efron was gorgeous" he asked me.

"Yesssssss" I replied.

"I've been told in _many many _occasions that I look like him and we could be brothers! so do you think I'm gorgeous" he questioned me. Crap is I blushing.

"You're blushing" he told me, ok I am

"No you're not gorgeous" I said, and then I stuck my tongue out at him. He pulled over. "t-troy what a-are you doing, please don't kick me put in the middle of nowhere please" then he burst out laughing, next thing I know he's tickling me.

"t-t-t-t-troooyy s-s-stoppp p-p-pleaseee i-i-im ticklish" I screamed

"Say troy Bolton is as fit and gorgeous as Zac Efron, say it!" he said.

"My m-m-mother told me to nnnnever l-lie" I screamed

"Well I'll just have to do this" next thing I know he's kissing me and I'm not pulling back, he's whispering in my ear. "Were here brie"

He takes me to a little cafe/restaurant, with a big neon sign outside.

_PAIR'S/COUPLE'S KARAOKE_

"This is my favourite place, I come here when ever I can, when dads not bombarding me with basket ball" he explained, he's not mentioning that kiss. "And I've never brought Whitney here, promise"

After we get a table and an elderly couple sitting at the table next to us whisper about how cute we were together and how they used to be like that, we order drinks. I order a cherry citrus non-alcohol cocktail **(there gorgeous you can buy them at TGI Friday's)** and troy orders a banana and strawberry smoothly. I remember the plan I've done half of it, just need to do the rest. The thing is I don't want to, but I don't want to disappoint shar, kels and Tay. So for now I'll just sit and enjoy troy's company.

"Troysie, I phoned your cell no reply, then I phoned your parents and they said your were at some karaoke restaurant, so I googled all the restaurants that had karaoke tonight and here I am .aren't you a lucky boy cause its couple's night and since you haven't got a partner" she looked up "GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

"Hi Whitney" I say...

A/n this is probably one of my favourite chapter's because troy show's his true self kinda, please please please review

Popz x


	7. diary of the date and dance

**(Disclaimer is at the bottom)**

5-4-3-2-1, its now march 4th 09

Dear diary...

Well it was an interesting day today, I mean yesterday. After Whitney showed up the spotlight landed on me and troy and we were literally hoisted onto the stage with people looking at us, I am so not confident singing in front of people. Anyways so we got onto the stage and a song called _start of something new_ played, I just got lost in his eyes, so BAM! I had confidence. We sung pretty well and troy has an amazing voice. So after we got down of the stage and back to our table, Whitney was still there. she ignored me, and starts screeching stuff like 'ooh troysie that was fabulous' and 'you're going to have to sing with me next time, not that _thing _' and 'god how could you bear being next to something so hideous'. I nearly cried my eyes out and left but troy said to her 'thanks for saying I sound good, but I think I'll pass on singing with you, you see I've got this amazing singing partner all ready, she's got a great voice and she's stunning, you might know her' and Whitney goes ' oh troy you don't have to flatter me I know I'm stunning and my voice is great' and then troy goes 'uh Whitney I was talking about Gabriella' and that when I woke up...joking joking, it was all 100 real. Al least I hope it was. After we went to the karaoke restaurant, we got back into his truck leaving Whitney, and he told me it might be a bit of a ride and I could sleep if I want. I was like awww, which turned into a yawn and the next thing I knew troy was waking me up. It was so sweet, he took me to a adorable little deserted beach, it was just sand sand sand, and he got out ran to the other side and opened the door for me. Then he helped me out, took my hand and led me to a corner of the beach, he laid down a blanket and he laid on it looking at the stars, he beckoned me to follow him, then he told me why he liked looking at the stars. This is what he said:

"When my mum wasn't just at home and my dad wasn't east highs coach they had very busy jobs, never at home. My granddad would always look after me, I was about 7 and I really looked up to him, I wanted to be a poem writer, just like him. Every time he looked after me at night we used to always go and lay on the basket ball court with a blanket and if he was extra nice he'd take me to this beach and we'd look at the stars together, it might sound like a girlie thing to do but he'd done it once every week since grandma died. Now I do it once a week since...he died"

I told him I was sorry, and that he sounded like a great man. He said he was then he kissed me again. The same tingly feeling from before rises and I rap my arms around his neck and he puts his arms round my waist and then...bloody Whitney comes squealing 'troysie you forgot me you sill sex god' V.V. awkward. Then troy goes 'we were kind of in the middle of something' and then she acts all giggly girlie for about 5 minutes giggling like a hyena on drugs 'you are funny troy, really funny why would you kiss that wannabe me nerdy skanky little slut' and that the last I heard because I walked away, called a taxi and it arrived before troy could come after me. I got home at about half 10-11 ish, and checked my cell, kelsi had phoned 3 timed and left 2 text messages, Taylor 2 calls and 4 text messages and shar had left 5 calls, 5 voice mails and 6 text messages and later I found out I had 4 emails and 2 instant off line messages as well. Troy had also called twice both times leaving 

voice messages then he text me saying 'soz brie, Whits can be well annoyin, she's got bd timein, miss u, y did u run? I'll call you 2moz troy xoxoxox' Whits WHITS so she's got a special little nickname, well so have I but, he's my...nothing.

Its 12:20am now and I've got school tomorrow, I'll be knackered.

Gabriella xoxoxoxoxox

Beep beep beep beep beep

My alarm didn't wake me up, my phone did, and I thought it would have been shar, or Tay or kels but it was troy. He'd text me.

Brie

Look out you're balcony window

Troy xox

So I did and there he was in all his glory with a box of chocolates under his arm.

"Troyyy" I hissed at him "its 7am I usually have another half hour in bed, I wet to bed at 12:20 am"

"This will only be quick, can I come up" he asked.

"Grrrh ok I'll open the d..." I began, but he was already climbing up the big apple tree next to my balcony "troooyy" seconds late he landed gracefully on my balcony, when I say gracefully I mean with a big thud and a loud owwwww! Coming from troy.

"Owwwwwwwww!" he moans."Briiiiiieeee stop laughing"

"Sorry" I laughed. "Want me to kiss it better?" shit! Why did I say that?

"Yes" he said seriously and before I could say anything his lips were on mine. I melted into the kiss. Again.

"troy its" I looked at my watch "7:50 arrrh I've got 10 minutes to get changed and I take about 20, then I have that half an hour walk to get to school and..." I panicked

"brie, chillax I'll drive you that will take 10 minutes to get to school, so you've got half an hour to make yourself gorgeous" he started, then he mumbled "even though you always look gorgeous" but I heard him. It's like there's two troy's the basket ball sex maniac school troy and the singing caring outside school troy. I have got to get ready. 10 minutes later I was out of the shower and dry with my towel around me when troy called.

"Brie I've picked your outfit"

I shouted through the door "troy no offense but I don't want to look really really bad" as I walked out the bathroom, both of our jaws dropped.

"Holy shit brie" troy cursed. Obviously because of the towel and my jaw dropped because of the cute outfit he had picked for me it consisted of white cropped jeans, a strappy light blue top with light blue and blue ugg's with a white large handbag **(all in profile)**.

"Um...great outfit troy, be right back" i said as i grabbed the outfit, but left the bag behind "i'll just change" 10 minutes later i was ready, makeup hair and all.

"Brie, shar called while you were getting changed, she was winging about details on something" troy tried to explain "when she realised it was me, she said _my bad _yeh I know I can't impersonate Shar's girlie screech" then he smiled as I giggled.

"Really bad impression, I'll just grab something to eat, k?" I asked him

"Sure, what do you want? we've got 10 minutes" he said.

2um I'll just have toast do you want some?" I asked. Then I remembered I'm in my house my mum's away. I'm alone with troy Bolton, ALONE!

""yeh sure, I'll make it" he offered.

"Oh my gosh troy Bolton can make toast" I fake shocked, with my hand over my heart.

"Haha make toast, I for one can make more than toast, what's your favourite meal?" he asked me whist leaning against the island in my kitchen.

"Um...Spaghetti Bolognese and cheese or lasagne, I love pasta" I told him "why?"

"You Gabriella Montez are going to whiteness that Troy Bolton can actually cook, come by mine at about 5ish tonight, ok?" troy said.

"Yep, now let's have that toast" I smiled. After we ate our toast we got in his car and had a silent ride to east high school, I was still the geeky nerd so I asked him. "Shall I go in 5 minutes before or after you so you don't have to be seen with me?" he burst out laughing "what, what's so funny?"

"You, I'm fine to be seen with you, I lo...like you, you're a good friend" troy said to me.

When we had got into school the first thing I saw was sharpay screaming at me.

"GABRIELLA ERIN MONTEZ WHERE WERE YOU DIDNT YOU HEAR ANY OF THE MESSAGE'S I LEFT OR THE TEXT'S I SENT OR THE EMAILS OR THE INSTANT MESSAGES. DIDNT IT CROSS YOUR MIND I NEEDED THE DETAILS ON yours and troy's date, oh hi troy...TROY!" She screamed "ARRRRRRRH"

"Hey shar, I'll leave now so you can get the details on my date with brie" he said to sharpay "by brie" and he kissed me on my cheek as sharpay squealed.

"Details now" shar insisted.

_BRRIIINNNNNNNGGGGG BRRIIINNNNNNNGGGGG_

"Saved by the bell see you at lunch, we've got no homeroom, because we've got extra lessons today toodles" then she went.

"_hello this is Principal Matsui, everyone without homeroom today please listen, if you have English first you have to report to the gym, if you have chemistry report to the main entrance and if you have AP maths report to the outside basketball court. Thank you have a nice day."_

I had maths, so to the outside bball court I go. Troy's in my maths. And Whitney.

At the basketball courts

"Right kids, today I'm going to talk you about the wonderful subject of..." coach Bolton started.

"Basketball" someone shouted out.

"Shopping" Carmen called

Physics, shoes, makeup, crisps, music, holidays etc were shouted out.

"troy" someone, unmistakeably Whitney called out "ooh coach Bolton talk to us about your amazingly gorgeous son troy, do you know one day you WILL be my father in-law" she apparently stated, with one of her famous smiles.

"No Miss. Masters, it's not about troy, and please please you can have your dreams but don't think you'll be my _daughter in-law _anytime soon" coach Bolton said.

"Come on dad, I mean coach, tell us" troy called to his dad.

"Well troy, were going to talk about couples, there's a couples dance, not prom or formal. It's a dance competition, you've also got to sing in it, its free style, and WE choose couple's" troy's dad started to tell the class "you practise in your PE groups and your music groups" cool that's exiting, I can kind of dance and troy says I can sing. It's the partner thing I'm worried about "who wants to hear their partners?"

A chorus of 'yeh' 'yes' 'of course' etc could be heard.

"ok" coach Bolton said "Carmen Coutel and mike Lewis, Jennifer Gail and Toby Samuels, Jenna riley and Spencer bent, Katie may and Isaac newt" he Bagan, but someone put their hand up. "Yes Cindy"

"Are the entire partners boy girl, because you said free style and free style doesn't mean you have to be like up close and personal does it?" Cindy carter asked.

"That's a good point Cindy but yeh all the partners are boy girl. I think. I'll carry on." He said "Harley Bennet and Jordan way, Rachael Gartner and Jacob Hurb, Cindy carter and josh turner... (etc etc etc) troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez" coach Bolton said

"YES WOOH I GOT BRIE WOOH YEH" Troy started jumping up and pumping his fists in the air "I mean yeh cool"

"As I was saying before troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez _and_ Whitney masters"

"Whitney" I screamed

"Montez" Whitney screamed "but I doo get troysie"

Everyone laughed at the nickname.

"Great" troy mumbled under his breath "Whitney, can't do a victory dance about that"

5 minutes later

"Hannah Zabet and Karl Jordan, Ashley martin and will fickle and last Renée Cortes and Luke Vixer, ooh and there's this chat room to help any of you not conformable singing it's called _secret passion for singing_ anyone is welcome, I already know one person signed up to it" he looked at troy and he blushed. Hummmm troy is signed up to the chatroom, he goes to east high, he's the same age as hidingfromlife01 and lives in the same country, but troy doesn't have a dog or a fish. I'll ask him later. I look up and there's troy and Whitney looking at me.

"You ok brie" troy ask sincerely.

"Yeh you ok gaBRIElla" she fakery asks me.

"So how we going to do this thing" I ask. Let's rock this and roll.

A/n please review there'll be appreciated greatly, hope this chappie was ok.

Popz x

Disclaimer- still don't own anything except the characters minus troy and Gabriella tat coach Bolton mentions in the pairing part.


	8. lexie

A/n

N I am so so so so so sorry for those few people who read my story, I haven't had major tests but i had my end of year ones and the weather has been real good so I've been out side loads sorry x

March 7th

Dear diary...

It's been a hectic few days, we've been dancing and singing NON-STOP, Whitney tries to take over, the dance and troy, I'm just left standing there while troy tries to explain I AM there, he is sweet but not around the WHOLE school. Our dance is coming along well, it's to a song called you are the music in me, but Whitney's upped the tempo of the original song and says she 'just must do a solo with little troysie or she might just collapse' might not be a bad thing, oh gosh now I'm sounding bitchy like her, I do not want to do that!. Me, kels, tay an shar and going shopping tomorrow for dance outfits, shar wants a pink one (never: O) and kelsi says she wants to look for a blue and green one, Tay wants a dark red one but not burgundy, and I will let the girls choose mine (probably get it in blue, troy says I look great in blue and white). Oh you will never guess what, that date I had with troy, you know the one when he said he wanted to cook me something, I arrived and troy said he had to baby sit Lexie, naturally that was fine, lexie is such a cutie. The in 5 seconds everything's upside down (not literally lol: P) the Bolton's front door slams and there's Whitney fake nose and all, she screams that troy should take her out and leave the brat (which I presumed was lexie) with me, before troy could have a go at her or even before I could attack her little lexie goes "excuse me do you like Hannah Montana? Do you hate gabi-ella?" then Miss I'm-so-great goes "no and yes" and lexie goes "I lurrve hwannah mwontanna and hate makes you ugly oops too late, so go out to blonde bimbo land and shave that ferret of your face uhuh I went there" and me and lexie done our Hannah Montana hand shake and finished with a "BAMN!" and she just leaves, bet she hadn't been dissed by a 5 year old before now. Troy praised lexie and so do I and she giggles and its sooo cute. So the date was ruined but I didn't mind, because I watched Hannah Montana with lexie and troy and then we done some karaoke on singstar and at about 6 we all started watching a film (lexie chose the little mermaid) and the next thing I know I'm waking up and its morning, thank god it was the week-end because troy's parents had left multiple messages on their home phone saying they were staying with some friends over night and my mami had left messages on my mobile as well as sharpay kelsi and Taylor asking where I was, the last message was funny from sharpay it said something like this " hey bitch I know you are probably at lover boys house because as you can see when you look at your phone we've all tried to get hold of you and we've phoned your mom and she said you had just popped over to troy's house and suspected you fallen asleep or something so yeh phone me back because we've got your dress for your dance okay hope you and troy didn't have to much fun last night babe okay toodles mwah mwah love ya" too much fun yeh right we fell asleep. Anyways someone's at the door and mami's getting groceries so I got to go and answer it.

Gabriella xoxoxox

_DING DING DONG DING DING DONG_

I answered the door; it was lexie...on her own.

"G-g-Gabi-e-ell-l-a I'm all o-on my o-own, i-i doesn't know w-where 'Roy is, h-have you s-seen him?"

What an idiot troy had left a little girl at home on her own.

"Awww I'm sorry lexie I haven't seen troy" she just carried on crying. "What about you tell me what happened"

"Oh-Kay sniff I told mommy that I was tired and she said she needed to go out, so mommy asked 'Roy to baby sit me so I could take a nap, and 'Roy said Kay, so I went to sleepy and I woke up and I was all on my own in was! And I'm only small and he l-left me all on my o-own, I was s-scared gabi-ella" she sniffed.

So I said to her "okay lex, I'll phone your big brother ok"

_Ring ring ring_

'_Hello'_

'TROY BOLTON!'

'_Hey brie how are you, I've missed you, I...'_

'DONT YOU 'I MISSED YOU' ME YOU STUPID IDIOT, HOW **DARE** YOU!'

'_Whoa brie what have I done? I'm out with whits and you just screaming at me you not jealous are you...'_

'JEALOUS, JEALOUS TROY BOLTON DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR SISTER IS? HUH?'

'_Yes she's...oh shit!'_

'YES TROY BOLTON OH BLOODY SHIT, IVE GOT TO SEROUSLY TALK TO YOU, YOU LEFT YOUR 5 YEAR OLD SISTER, ON HER OWN INSIDE YOUR HOUSE. DID I MENTION SHE WAS ON HER OWN; SHE CAME TO MY HOUSE ALSO ON HER OWN CRYING SAYING YOUVE LEFT HER, IS THAT HOW YOU WANT IT TO BE HUH TROY? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE YOU LITTLE SISTER SO YOU CAN GO OUT WITH SOME SLUT?'

'...'

'Just come and get her troy, she wants her big brother, ok?' I said softening my tone.

'Ok brie, bye'

"Your brother's coming in a minute lexie ok?" I told her.

"Ooooohh kkkk" she yawned, she's obviously still tired.

"go to sleep lexie troy will be here soon"

_10 minutes later _

_Nock nock nock_

Hopefully that was troy, I had to say sorry to him, yeh he did wrong but he made a mistake doesn't everyone.

_Nock nock nock_

"I'm coming, hold on I'm coming" I called to troy. "Hi troy how are y...h-h-hello of-officers h-how can I h-help you" I stumbled to find words, presuming the worst.

"Hello Miss Montez I presume, troy Bolton's been in an accident and you were the last number he called, I need you to come with me" the police officers told me.

"o-oh ok" I said

I had yelled at troy Bolton, troy Bolton the one that has been in a accident, the one I love

Arrrrhhhh its rubbish, I totally forgot I'd been writing a story on fanfiction and suddenly remembered sorry its sooo short massive writers block, and I also apologise for making troy be in a accident lots of people do that and I wanted to make my story original, but I ran out of ideas, sorry for not updating for the few people who read my story

Please review

Popz xx


End file.
